marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vision (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Vision Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Victor Shade, Ghost of Stone, Manikin, Alex Lipton Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Estranged Group Affiliation: Avengers Base of Operations: Avengers Mansion, New York City Origin Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch, ex-wife), Thomas Shepherd (Speed, son), William Kaplan (Wiccan, son), Ultron ("father"), Henry Pym (Ant-Man, "grandfather"), Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver, ex-brother-in-law), Erik Magnus Lensher (Magneto, ex-father-in-law), Jocasta (fellow creation, "sister"), Simon Williams (Wonder Man, "brother"), Victor Mancha (fellow creation, half brother), Alkhema (fellow creation, "stepmother") First Appearance: Avengers Vol.1 #57 Origin: Built by Ultron and Phineas Horton using parts of the original Human Torch. History The metal monstrosity called Ultron created the synthetic humanoid known as the Vision from the remains of the original, android Human Torch of the 1940s to serve as a vehicle of vengeance against the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Himself constructed by size-changing scientist Henry Pym, Ultron inadvertently gained sentience and rebelled against the Avengers' resident roboticist. The living machine programmed the Vision's neural processors with the brain patterns of the ionically charged costumed champion called Wonder Man and implanted a control crystal to keep him in check. Ultron dispatched the Vision to draw the Avengers into a deathtrap, and it was during this initial encounter that the diminutive dynamo known as the Wasp coined the synthezoid's name. At first sight of the spectral entity, the horrified heroine called him an "unearthly, inhuman vision." Moved by the Avengers' plight, the Vision betrayed his programming and helped the mighty mortals defeat his calculating creator. The Vision served the Avengers faithfully for a number of years, standing with his teammates against the foes no single hero could defeat. Tentatively at first, the almost-human android embarked on a romantic relationship with the hex-casting heroine called the Scarlet Witch that blossomed into true love and marriage. The newlyweds left Avengers Mansion to live a quiet life in New Jersey. When the Vision's malfunctioning control crystal interfered with his ability to reason, he became bent on creating a new golden age of peace on Earth by seizing control of the world's computers and defense systems. Ultimately, the Vision reverted to form by severing his connection to the planet's databanks and extracting the control crystal from his mechanized mind. In the wake of the android Avengers' meltdown, the nations of Earth came to regard him as a high-level security threat. Government operatives abducted and dismantled the Vision, erasing his memory. The Scarlet Witch and the Avengers recovered their teammates' components, and Pym rebuilt and reprogrammed the Vision. The scientist downloaded the sum total of the Avengers' computer files into the synthezoid's neural processors, but Wonder Man refused to allow a new record of his brain patterns to be synthesized. Apparently, he had grown resentful of his digital doppelganger and was attracted to the Scarlet Witch himself. Hence, the Vision returned to existence sans human emotion, unable even to recall his love for his wife. The Vision has since uploaded a new set of brain patterns, again acquiring the ability to feel. Though he remembers his time with the Scarlet Witch, he has chosen not to attempt reconciliation with her. Eager to experience human emotion to the fullest, the synthezoid has made diligent efforts to explore aspects of his personality aside from those pre-programmed by Pym. Jim Hammond (the original Human Torch) has also been seen active lately; it was revealed that Immortus had replaced his parts, making it possible for both he and the Vision to exist in the same timeline. Vision in Young Avengers Although he was destroyed by She-Hulk due to the Scarlet Witch's manipulations, Vision's AI was was able to implement a failsafe procedure to assure that there would always be an active Avengers team. The Young Avengers was the result. Later, Vision's AI was downloaded into Iron Lad's armor. He took full control of the armor after Iron Lad accepted that he was destined to become an incarnation of Kang the Conqueror, and returned to his own timeline. While his engrams and programming (his "personality") remains the same, he has lost much of the experience he once had. After he realized Iron Lad's form was a painful reminder for the Young Avengers, Vision began using the armor's built-in holographic generators to mimic his old, familiar form. Although he is still an Avenger, the new team has elected to "keep him benched" until they are certain that no ill effects will arise from his consciousness being transferred into the armor of their old nemesis, Kang. Characteristics Height: 6'3" Weight: 300 lbs (136 kg) at normal density Eyes: Red Hair: None Skin: Vision has had both red and white skin Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Density Control: The Vision possesses complete control over his density. He is able to render himself intangible or extraordinarily massive and diamond-hard at will. He can partially materialize within another person, causing his victim extreme pain. Solar Energy Blasts: The solar cell on the Vision's forehead emits beams of infrared and microwave radiation, with temperatures ranging from 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Computer Link: The Vision's AI can interact with other computer systems. Known Abilities: No known abilities Strength Level: While at normal density, Vision possesses superhuman strength to lift approximately 5 tons. However, while at maximum density, his strength is increased sufficiently to allow him to lift approximately 50 tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Related Articles * Scarlet Witch See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Young Avengers members Category:Red Eyes Category:Bald Category:Robot Characters Category:American Category:Silver Age Category:Red Skin Category:Defenders members Category:Avengers West Coast members